roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
AK47
The AK-47 (AKA Kalashnikov or AK) is a powerful assault rifle in PF. It can be unlocked at rank 47. History Design work on the AK-47 began in the last year of World War II (1945). In 1946, the AK-47 was presented for official military trials, and in 1948, the fixed-stock version was introduced into active service with selected units of the Soviet Army. In 1949, the AK-47 was officially accepted by the Soviet Armed Forces and used by the majority of the member states of the Warsaw Pact. The AK-47 was designed to be a simple, reliable automatic rifle that could be manufactured quickly and cheaply. The AK-47 uses a long stroke gas system that is generally associated with great reliability in adverse conditions. The large gas piston, generous clearances between moving parts, and tapered cartridge case design allow the gun to endure large amounts of foreign matter and fouling without failing to cycle. In 1959, the AK-47 was replaced by the AKM as the standard service rifle in the Soviet forces. In-game The AK-47 is a hard-hitting monster, sporting heavy damage (42!) but has high vertical and medium horizantal recoil so use a Muzzle Brake or a compensator depending on your playstyle to reduce the recoil. It is one of the few assault rifles capable of a 2HKO at close range with a headshot, so the being accurate with your shots will reward you. A good trigger discipline is recommended to utilize the weapon's low shot to kill count and heavy recoil, as it can easily make you miss.3 to 4 round bursts are recommended in order to guarentee kills at close range while spending less ammo. It is basically the SKS on steroids, as it uses the same cartridge(Despite that it can't get ammo from SKS), and the two have similar firepower just the AK has more ammo and a faster rof plus the higher recoil mentioned before. But a big advantage it has is being able to tap-fire to hit targets at long range while having auto to take care of multiple flankers, which the AK does better than the SKS. Despite the high damage, the low ROF is somewhat annoying in cqc, like with the M60, as it can get you killed from high ROF weapons when the opponent aims at you first. On the flip side, since the gun is so powerful, rivaling the strength of DMRs the low ROF can help conserve ammo since it doesn't take too many shots to take out a full health opponent. It should be noted that it has an automatic and semi-automatic trigger group, meaning that the semi-automatic firing mode can be used to "repurpose" the AK47 for a DMR-type role. If you're going to use it in automatic mode then you should stick with a low-zoom sight like the Kobra sight( the Kobra was build for this weapon family anyways ). Pros and Cons Pros: -Very High Damage for an assault rifle -Quick reload -Good range -ROF wastes less ammo, especially with the strong recoil Cons: -Slowest ROF of all assault rifles, tied with AN-94(auto) -Strong vertical and horizantal recoil, first shot recoil is very high -Ammo can be hard to find -Iron sights make compensating bullet dropoff harder Trivia * Even now, many people mistake the AKM for the AK-47. Gallery Category:Primary Weapons Category:Primary Category:Assault Class